poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E.
Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E. is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Don-Bluth crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 3028 A.D., humanity has mastered deep space travel and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alarms the Drej, a pure energy-based alien species who attack Earth after breaching the Global Defense System. As the Drej start to attack Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for "Project Titan", sends his son Cale on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend Tek while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. When the Drej mothership destroys the Earth with an energy beam, the surviving humans become nomads, generally ridiculed by other alien species. Fifteen years later, Cale is working in a salvage yard in an asteroid belt at Tau 14. He is tracked down by Joseph Korso, captain of the spaceship Valkyrie. Korso reveals that Professor Tucker encoded a map to the Titan in Cale's ring. Tek tells Cale that humanity depends on finding the Titan. When the Drej attack the salvage yard, Cale is forced to escape aboard the Valkyrie with Korso and his crew: Akima, a human female pilot; and Preed, Gune, and Stith, aliens of various species. On the planet Sesharrim, the bat-like Gaoul interpret the map and discover the Titan is hidden in the Andali Nebula. Drej fighters arrive and capture Cale and Akima. The Drej eventually discard Akima and extract the Titan's map from Cale. Korso's crew rescues Akima while Cale eventually escapes in a Drej ship and rejoins the group. Cale's map has changed and now shows the Titan's final location. While resupplying at a human space station called New Bangkok, Cale and Akima discover that Korso and Preed are planning to betray the Titan to the Drej. Cale and Akima manage to escape the Valkyrie but are then stranded on New Bangkok when Korso and the rest of the crew set off for the Titan. With the help of New Bangkok's colonists, Cale and Akima salvage a small spaceship named Phoenix and race to find the Titan before Korso. Cale and Akima navigate through the massive ice field in the Andali Nebula and dock with the Titan before the Valkyrie arrives. They discover DNA samples of Earth animals and a pre-recorded holographic message left by Cale's father. Professor Tucker explains that the Titan was designed to create an Earth-like planet, however its power cells lack the energy necessary for the process. The message is interrupted by the arrival of Korso and Preed. Preed attempts to double-cross Korso but Korso kills him. Moments later, the Drej attack the Titan. While the remaining crew of the Valkyrie distracts them, Cale modifies the Titan to absorb the Drej mothership's energy beam. A repentant Korso sacrifices his life to help Cale with the repairs. The re-energized Titan vaporizes the Drej mothership and molds the asteroid belt into a new habitable planet. While on "New Earth", Cale and Akima witness the planet in action. Stith and Gune leave on the Valkyrie as human colony ships approach the planet to start life anew. Trivia *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bowser Family, The Rough Gang, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Maleficent and Jafar are guest starring in this film in this film. *The Bowser Family, The Rough Gang, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Maleficent and Jafar will work for the Drej. *Hiatt Grey was planning to make this film. But because he decided not to make this film, 76859Thomas will make it instead. *Both Timon and Preed were voice by Nathan Lane. *''The Tigger Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' and Titan A.E. were all released in theaters in the year 2000. Category:76859Thomas Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney crossovers Category:Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films